


The Moon

by LadyofShalott



Series: Tarot [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: Kenny can't sleep





	The Moon

**The Moon: Fear, illusion, a feeling of bewilderment.**

Kenny’s been lost since everything went to hell with Kota. It’s been ages now, but he still can’t let go. It’s like a fresh stab to the heart every time someone mentions his name, every time he sees a picture of him online, every time he reads some news item that lets him know what his ex has been up to these days, and somehow he still can’t process that Kota just up and left.

Things have not gotten easier since Kota has come back to NJPW. Kenny thought he could deal with seeing him all the time, but he’s terrified of being anywhere near the man again because everything – every single thing – meeting him, teaming with him, loving him, losing him, everything – comes falling down on him like the proverbial ton of bricks and he can’t. Fucking. Breathe.

He can’t sleep, either, and that’s why he’s in the park near his apartment after midnight, sitting on a bench and staring up at the full moon, looking for answers. He isn’t finding any, but it’s quiet – for Tokyo, anyway – and the moon is beautiful, and he’s managed to find some peace.

“What are you doing?” 

Kenny startles at the voice, but relaxes as Adam sits down beside him. Adam has come to visit for a couple weeks and is staying in Kenny’s guest room – and is apparently keeping tabs on him.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“It’s not a good idea to be out on your own in the middle of the night.”

“I come here all the time in the middle of the night. It’s fine.”

“You look tired.”

“Yeah, well… ‘couldn’t sleep’ isn’t a new thing.”

“Kota?” Adam asks.

“I know it’s stupid.”

“Hey, you’re allowed to be miserable. And you really haven’t let yourself work through it. I know you, Kenny. You think if you ignore things long enough they’ll go away.”

“I know,” Kenny confesses, his voice soft. 

“You could always have Nick and Matt poison him,” Adam teases, and that at least gets a laugh from Kenny. “I borrowed a shirt to come chase you down, by the way. Most of my suitcase is still in your dryer.”

Kenny leans over, head on Adam’s shoulder, and that lasts for all of about two minutes. Kenny jerks away like he’s been bitten and scoots away from Adam.

“Where did you find that?” He asks, confusion in his voice. It’s been years.

“In the bottom dresser drawer.” Adam’s even more confused than Kenny at this point.

“It smells like…” Kenny can’t even finish. He’s hit with a pain he thought he’d gotten over, and a whole new jumble of emotions slams into him like a tsunami.

“Oh god, is this one of Kota’s? I’m sorry, man, I –“

“Seth. It smells like Seth…”

Kenny’s voice is so tiny and pitiful with that admission that Adam strips off the borrowed shirt and hugs him again. 

“I’m sorry,” Adam murmurs again, arms tight around Kenny, Kenny’s head on his shoulder. He’s not sure how long they sit there like that, but he holds his brother through a whole lot of tears that have needed to fall for a long damn time. 

“I did the same thing to him that Kota did to me, didn’t I?” Kenny whispers, head still on Adam’s shoulder after he’s exhausted himself.

“Kind of,” Adam agrees, but he’s gentle about it. “You guys were kids, Kenny. You were both idiots.” He stands and pulls Kenny with him. “Come on, let’s go home.”


End file.
